Daily Mews
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Extra extra read all about it! Adorable pink mew spotted anywhere near two trainers that seem to always have some sort of chaotic event happen. Whether its her stealing the humans plushies or eating their candy. Mew always finds a way to make their misery into her enjoyable day Ahh no give me back my mic! Hey stop that! MEW!


Daily Mews

 **Author Notes: Congrats to us~ Sen and I(Mako) have made it to 151 stories! Now for those who are wondering what's so great about story 151 to the point where we're making a special one shot, well...**

 **Sen and I are technically gen oners so we thought we'd celebrate one of our favorite personified legendaries. We do not own pokemon and we believe mew(especially the one we created/gave personality to) is absolutely adorable.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

A pink legendary pokemon wakes up with a yawn, stretching her limbs as the bright light lands on her long frame. She floats over to her river, cleaning herself while creating pink bubbles to entertain herself.

The splashing alerts other pokemon of her presence and come over as well. Next she grabs some delicious berries and fruit for a filling breakfast. The rest of the lovely morning is spent with Mew playing with the other pokemon.

She was hungry yet again at lunchtime, and was in the mood for some delicious chocolate, so she teleports. Finding her favorite pair of humans. She didn't know why but she had a strange liking to them, they were weird. But a pleasant weird.

More importantly it was hilarious to the pink pokemon to watch the two flip out with her little antics. The red haired female always had delicious chocolate, which she seemed to be very territorial.

The young girl always tended to cry in rage when she realized pieces were missing. The white haired male had a rather lovely collection of plushy. Mew hated it, there was never a glorious plushy of her in his prized pile.

Granted the girl had plushys as well(which irked Mew even more since she also didn't have one of her) But the boy was more protective of his stuffies, and it made her jealous. So her blue gems for eyes always glittered when she swapped one of his more favorite pieces with a perfect replica of her in plush form.

It has been quite some time since she first stumbled upon the pair, her first encounter took place when they were lost in the forest. Both staring wide eye with her presence, unable to move or even blink.

After that due to curiosity she would follow them on their journey. Giggling at the silly antics and scenarios they encountered, it truly made her day seeing these humans and making them mad.

But they loved her, she knew it, heck sometimes she would just pop into the blue and make deals with the two when they were in a really serious mess. Of course they couldn't understand her speech, sadly she has yet to master the human language.

Not to mention a game of charades was always entertaining. In a sense she felt like a deity, watching over those who knew and appreciated her. There was not a single time did her two humans reveal that they had met her,

Sure no one would've believed them and the wild tales of a mew popping in at random and stealing their stuff. But the fact that they never spilled the beans was really interesting. They never bothered capturing her either.

Which to her was rather refreshing, all trainers these days did was catch catch catch. So many pokemon were tossed into a pokeball and left in little computers, never to see the light of day again.

So to find mortals who had pokemon licenses who didn't just throw a pokeball at every new thing they saw was nice. Not that they could ever catch her anyways, she was too quick and smart.

That didn't matter though, as she felt a strong bond with them, they didn't need a pokeball to claim her, because she was close to them. Should they truly face a life threatening danger she would happily get involved.

Especially if one of the other legendaries were a part of the danger. For centuries the various legendary pokemon had spread out, picking and protecting territories. Once in a blue moon some would try to push their luck and enter an area they knew they weren't welcome in.

Most of the time that lead to wars. Not that the humans noticed, as the legendary battles often caused ominous weather that just spooked people into their homes or other safe buildings.

It was wars such as this that the mythical tales of pokemon rivalries were born in the first place. The moltres, zapdos, articuno rivalry, the kyogre and groudon battles, the dialga, palkya and giratina war, the list was endless.

If there was one thing there was to know about humans, was that some(not all) were very observant and on rare occasions wise. They took precautions and honored them for the power they possessed.

Soon there may be a time where the humans would be in need of their assistance, or the other way around, where those of legends would need to pick humans as their champions for a danger that has yet to come.

Should that need arise, Mew already had her choice made. **"Mew-mew~"** The red head pouts, trying to catch her as once more Mew successfully steals a bag full of chocolate goodies. **"MEEEEEWWWWW! GIVE ME MY CANDY!"** With a flutter and a twirl Mew disappears, returning home.

the end

 **Author Notes: Well this isn't what I originally thought when writing the title of this story, but hey, it looks good to me so have at you~ Thanks to everyone and anyone who reads this! Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this little one shot. Tchao for now.**


End file.
